Baby Proposal
by tieneelau
Summary: 'kecelakaan' antara Yunho dan Jaejoong... RnR


Ini fanfic pertama sy d fandom ini,,, mohon bantuan~~

Ooowww straight YunJae yak ini, klo punya ide buat yang yaoi ntar bikin dah =='

YunJae JJANG~~!

TITTLE :.:

PAIRING :.: Jung Yunho , Kim JaeJoong n Other~

PART :.: Prolog

GENRE :.: Angst, Romance

RATE :.: bisa PG bisa NC dah XD

AUTHOR :.: Aria-NaSu

**Baby Proposal**

_Karena Cinta Tak Membutuhkan Alasan…_

Prolog

Sudah setengah jam lebih JaeJoong berada dikamar mandi rumah kontrakannya. Perasaannya kacau. Hamper 10 menit lebih Ia memegang alat itu, tetapi Ia malah memejamkan matanya rapat- rapat. Tidak berani melihatnya. Ia takut pada kebenaran yang akan terhampar di depan matanya.

Ini kali ke-dua Ia menggunakan _test pack_, setelah kemarin tidak dapat melihat hasil yang jelas. Garis-garis yang menunjukkan apakah Ia positif atau negative hamil tidak terlihat jelas. Pagi ini, Ia mengulanginya lagi dengan menggunakan _test pack_ yang – menurut apoteker – lebih canggih.

JaeJoong menarik napas dalam-dalam. Dikuatkan hati unruk melihat hasilnya. Ia mengangkat tangannya yang memegang _test pack_. Perlahan, matanya terbuka, dan pandangannya terarah pada alat tes di tangannya. Pekik tertahan keluar dari bibirnya. Matanya terbeliak. Tangannya mulai gemetaran. Sebelumnya, Ia sudah menduga, tetapi hatinya terus menyangkal kemungkinan itu. Namun, kali ini, tanda positif terlihat sangat jelas. Ia hamil! Perasaan JaeJoong tidak keruan. Takut, panic, dan bingung bercampur jadi satu. Ia masih berharap bahwa tanda positif yang tertera pada _test pack_ itu hanyalah khayalannya.

Ia tidak mungkin hamil di saat seperti ini. Ini pasti sebuah kesalahan! Ia tidak mungkin hamil! _Test pack_ ini pasti tidak bekerja dengan baik. Tanda itu pasti bukan tanda positif. Tangan JaeJoong terkepal kuat. Ia berharap semua ini hanya sekadar mimpi. Hatinya semakin gelisah. Ia-pun kembali memberanikan diri, melihat hasil _test pack_ itu lagi. Tanda positif semakin jelas terlihat. Kini, JaeJoong sadar, Ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Tangannya gemetar tak terkendali hingga _test pack_ terlepas dari genggamannya dan jatuh ke lantai kamar mandi. Perasaannya semakin kacau.

JaeJoong tidak berani membayangkan seperti apa hidupnya nanti. Selama ini, JaeJoong tidak pernah peduli dengan anggapan atau pikiran orang tentang dirinya, tetapi hamil tanpa pasangan belum pernah terlintas di benaknya. JaeJoong menangkupkan tangan pada wajahnya, tidak pernah mengira ini semua akan terjadi pada dirinya. Air matanya mengalir.

Sudah begitu lama Ia meninggalkan keluarganya untuk hidup mandiri. Tidak ada sanak saudara yang membantunya. JaeJoong bekerja keras demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya, dan belum berniat untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki manapun setelah Siwon – kekasihnya – mengkhianatinya. Lelaki itu berselingkuh dengan teman sekerja JaeJoong yang selama ini telah menjadi teman curhatnya.

Tujuan hidup JaeJoong hanya satu; dapat hidup layak dari hasil keringat sendiri. Ia bercita-cita untuk memiliki restoran. Kehamilan sama sekali tak ada dalam daftar rencana hidupnya, paling tidak untuk saat ini. Lalu, apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.?

Air mata JaeJoong mulai megalir deras. Ia menangis se-senggukan, merasa tidak berdaya. Dia merasa tidak sanggup untuk menjalani kehamilannya ini. Dia tidak menginginkan seorang bayi. Tidak pada saat ini.! Saat dirinya sedang bersemangat dan bersungguh-sungguh dengan pekerjaannya. Jika Ia melepaskan cita-citanya menjadi _chef _hanya karena hamil, Ia tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi.

Selain itu, Ia juga merasa tidak sanggup untuk menjadi seorang ibu. Ia yakin, Ia tidak akan bias menjadi ibu yang baik. Sempat terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk menggugurkan saja, tetapi dengan cepat diralatnya kembali.

Ia bukan orang baik. Ia tidak peduli dengan aborsi yang dilakukan oleh orang lain, tetapi itu bukan pilihannya. Baginya, aborsi terlalu keji. Tidak manusiawi. Namun, Ia juga tidak ingin menikah. Tidak ingin terperangkap dalam suatu ikatan pernikahan yang akan membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak bebas, dan akhirnya terpaksa melepaskan semua yang pernah Ia cita-citakan. Persis seperti yang terjadi pada ibunya. JaeJoong menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk menenangkan diri. Ia berusaha untuk focus pada masalahnya saat ini.

Apa yang harus dilakukannya pada bayi ini.? Hanya ada dua pilihan; melahirkan dan membesarkannya sendiri, atau member tahu pada lelaki itu. Bukankah lelaki itu ayah dari bayi yang dikandungnya.? Jadi, Ia ber-hak tahu.

JaeJoong bangkit dari toilet dan keluar dari kamar mandi. Sambil mempertibangkan keputusannya, Ia melangkah ke dapur, mengambil segelas air es, dan meneguknya perlahan. Setengah melamun, Ia duduk di sofa using di ruang duduknya.

Bagaimana cara mengatakannya.? Haruskah Ia menelepon lelaki itu dan megatakan, "Hai… ini JaeJoong. Perempuan yang pernah sekamar denganmu di kapal pesiar waktu liburan ke Lombok… ngomong-ngomong, aku sedang mengandung anakmu." Begitu saja, tanpa basa-basi. JaeJoong menghela napas panjang. Dia tidak mungkin melakukannya. Terlalu aneh. Ia harus mengatakannya langsung di hadapan lelaki itu, tetapi Ia takut. Masih teringat jelas, reaksi yang timbul di dalam dirinya ketika bertemu lelaki itu. Tubuhnya yang jangkung dan atletis, serta wajah tampannya mampu membuat perut JaeJoong mulas. Tatapan matanya yang tajam dan dingin mampu membuat hati JaeJoong terjungkir-balik. Lelaki itu memang memesona, tetapi Ia tidak ingin terlibat dengan lelaki itu lebih jauh lagi. Dunia mereka terlalu berbeda, bagaikan langit dan bumi. Namun, bayi dalam kandungannya membuatnya terpaksa kembali berhubungan dengan lelaki itu. JaeJoong mendesah resah.

Sekelebat, terbayang semua adegan klise di sinetron-sinetron yang pernah ditontonnya; saat si perempuan mengaku dirinya hamil, sikap kekasihnya langsung berubah, dan bermaksud menghindari tanggung jawab. Bahkan, pedihnya, si kekasih malah balik menuduh si perempuan telah ttidur dengan lelaki lain.

JaeJoong benar-benar akan menghajar lelaki tersebut kalau berani menuduhnya serendah itu. Lelaki itu adalah orang pertama baginya, dan Ia ingat persis setiap detail kejadian hingga musibah ini terjadi. Tiba-tiba, gelombang amarah melanda hati JaeJoong. Ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena telah mabuk dan merelakan lelaki itu menyentuh tubuhnya.! JaeJoong menghela napas panjang. Seandainya semua itu tidak pernah terjadi. Seandainya waktu bias di-ulang kembali. Seandainya…

To Be Continue – TBC~~~


End file.
